


For Him

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [12]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not be able to openly grieve. But I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to "Undulations"

I watched in silence as Spock sat stoically in the captain's chair, unemotionally recording his log of the recent event.

The destruction of Vulcan.

To most people on the bridge, and to be honest, probably all of them, he could have been reciting a lecture on quantum mechanics, or whatever.

Cold. Unfeeling.

I know that's how most people view him, all Vulcans.

I know those, those precious few, who are aware of my relationship with him, wonder why. I know they wonder why a human woman would fall for an unfeeling walking computer.

They can wonder all they want.

I don't care what they think as I watch my lover struggle to maintain his control. They might not be able to see the depth of his pain, his grief.

But I can.

I could see it and it makes my heart ache to know he's in pain and must suppress it, when he really wants to give in.

I watched as his control falters.

He stood suddenly, heading for the turbolift. He didn't want anyone to see him break. But he shouldn't be alone.

I jumped to my feet and joined him in the lift just in time, as the door slid close behind me.

He may not be able to openly grieve. But I can.

And I will.

For him.

Because that's what he needs.


End file.
